The field of the present invention is air intake systems for motor vehicles.
Enclosed belt drive transmissions preferably include some cooling means to insure proper dissipation of heat generated therein. To accomplish this additional components and/or additional complication to other components are generally required. For example, in motorcycles and similar vehicles, a cooling fan may be required in the vehicle's transmission or belt drive chamber. Such cooling systems are generally independent of the air intake system for the vehicle thus resulting in increased weight and higher material, manufacturing and maintenance costs.